I Won't Say I'm In Love
by xXTwilightFanaticXx
Summary: When 15 year-old Mitchie Torres graduates from middle school, her past affections towards Jeau, the star quarterback, make her afraid to fall in love again. Will that all change when she begins a new year and meets Shane Gray? Story much better! R&R! Plz!
1. Chapter 1

MITCHIE'S P.O.V.

"HEY MITCHIE, YOU'RE SO FINE, YOU'RE SO FINE, YOU BLOW MY MIND HEY MITCHIE! HEY, HEY, HEY MITCHIE!"

Ugh. Gosh, why can't those douchebags leave me alone? What did I ever do to them? Nothing, nothing at all. And yet, they chew my ass out every effing day. Oh, I guess I'd better back up and give you the background information. Alright listen and listen good.

_It was my very first day of 7__th__ grade and I was starting at a public school for the very first time. I was so excited and yet, so nervous. I walked into homeroom and I noticed a cute guy sitting near the door. He turned over to look at me and smiled, revealing a mouthful of braces. Oh well, he was still cute! But I didn't smile back. Instead, I gave him a confused look and sat down at a random desk. After the teacher took attendance I found out the guy's name was Jeau (Pronounced like "Joe", but spelled J-E-A-U). Anyways, to make a long story short, since I wouldn't talk to him (don't ask me why, I don't even remember the reason), his friends (the football team; he was the quarterback) up this song that went like this:_

_HEY MITCHIE, YOU'RE SO FINE, YOU'RE SO FINE, YOU BLOW MY MIND, HEY MITCHIE! HEY, HEY, HEY MITCHIE!_

_Okay, now I know you think it's sweet, but trust me it wasn't. They sang that song on purpose, knowing it embarrassed me. So, then he told his friends and they all made fun of me and some even tried touching me in a flirty way to get on my nerves. So that is how it happened. He never stopped trying to make me pay for rejecting him. And the worst part? I fell for him-hard. So as a result, I was incredibly hurt throughout middle school. Okay, now that you know the background info, I'm gonna go along with my story currently._

"Hey Mitchie!" Jeau said, coming over to me. I stiffened, trying hard to refrain from punching him. "I was just wondering… do you wanna go out with me?" I glared at him and he burst out laughing, going over to high-five his friends. I rolled my eyes running away from them. "Aw, come on baby, don't be like that!" One of his friends, Shawn, yelled after me. I refused to let the tears spill over. I walked into carpool, thankful that today was the last day of 8th grade. At least maybe now high school will be different.

"Hey Mitch!" My best friend Caitlin said, hugging me. "Whoo! We are now high school freshman! How do you feel?" "Like shit," I said. Caitlin sighed. "Uh-oh. What did they do this time?" I shook my head feeling the tears about to show. "It doesn't…even…matter." I said. "Yes it does!" Caitlin said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "I have to go," I said, as my dad pulled up. "my ride's here." Caitlin sighed. "Okay, but text me tonight!" Caitlin called out to me.

I smiled half-heartedly. At least it was summer. And maybe, just maybe, high school wouldn't be too bad. One thing is for sure though. I will NEVER, I repeat, NEVER, fall in love. Ever. Again.

Please review and I will update tonight! 


	2. Chapter 2

**MITCHIE'S P.O.V.**

Okay, today is the first day of high school. Hopefully it'll be better than last year, but honestly I'm not expecting anything. I've actually changed a lot over the summer. I went from this preppy, airheaded, blinded by love idiot to someone who doesn't give a damn about anyone or anything. I like it better this way. I'm still sensitive and shy, and I hate it, but hopefully I'll grow out of it.

"Mitchie! Time to go!" My mom called. "Okay, mom!" I called back, grabbing my stuff and running down the stairs. Well, here I go.

**----------------------------------------------------AT SCHOOL--------------------------------------------------------------**

"Mitchie!" Caitlin squealed, running over to me and giving me a huge hug. "Hey Cait!" I smiled back. "So, are you ready for high school? 'Cuz you're gonna be here for the next four years in this town…" She said excitedly, quoting a Taylor Swift song. I smiled and shook my head. Hey, what could I say? That was Caitlin for ya!

Suddenly the bell rang. Except it didn't sound like a bell. It sounded more like an alarm, which is the reason why I jumped. "Hey, calm down! It's just the bell!" Some guy passing us by said and laughed. I gritted my teeth. "Just ignore him." Caitlin said, dragging me along to homeroom. I smiled. "_Yeah, just ignore him."_ I told myself, calming down.

**------------------------------------------------------7****th**** period----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Well, today was pretty good so far. I didn't have any classes with Caitlin except for lunch, but in class, I kept my mouth shut so no one talked to me and so far it's been working. According to my schedule, this was Pre-AP English 9. I grimaced at the memory of trying to talk my Language Arts teacher last year into giving me permission to move up a level in this subject because I was the best student in her class.

She reluctantly agreed, because guess who's side she was on? Yep, that's right. The football players and cheerleaders. If they would make fun of me she's laugh too. Ugh. Well, that's over now and it's a new year. I looked at the seating chart that the teacher put on the overhead. I was in group three. I took my seat and patiently waited for class to begin.

Suddenly, someone said "And you're Mitchie?" I looked up and I saw a smiling, tall, dark-haired guy. I narrowed my eyes. "How-how did you know my name?" I stammered, terrified if my past was going to haunt me through high school. "Uh, you're name's on the overhead. If you're not Mitchie Torres, then I think you're in the wrong seat." He joked. I gritted my teeth. Who did this hotshot think he was, huh?  
I ignored him and turned around. But, apparently, he persisted.

"So? Are you Mitchie Torres or not?" I sighed, annoyed. "Yes. I'm Mitchie." I grumbled, turning back around again. "Mitchie Torres?" He continued, oblivious of my apparent dislike for him. I turned back around, this time glaring at him. "Yes. Mitchie. Torres. That's me." I snapped. He flinched back. "Um okay. Sorry to bother you." He said sheepishly. I rolled my eyes and turned back around. Wait-did he just _apologize?_. No guy ever apologized to me for bothering me.

"Did you-did you just _apologize?_" I said, turning back around to him. He raised an eyebrow. I have to admit, he was kinda cute. "_Wait, no! Shut-up Mitchie, shut-up!"_ I scolded myself silently. "Uh, yeah, I- I guess I did." He said, giving me a confused look. Okay, now I think I was really beginning to scare the poor guy. I gave him somewhat of a smile. "Okay look, let's just start over okay?" I asked, offering my hand. He smiled and shook it. "Haha, okay. I'm Shane Gray!" He said. I silently laughed to myself.

"Mitchie Torres," I shook back. "Nice to meet you Mitchie!" He said. "Nice to meet you too Shane!" He smiled. After that, the bell rang, and class started. Well, he seemed kinda nice. But I'm NOT going to trust him or fall for him-mark my words.


End file.
